We're Finally Married!
by EclareBelievr
Summary: Eli and Clare on their Wedding Day. My first Fanfic, Hope you like it :D


"I can't believe we did it! We're FINALLY married" Clare told her new husband, Eli, as they slowly danced their first dance.

"How can you not believe that you married a hottie like me?"

Clare rolled her eyes

"Oh Eli, 23 years old and you still have your sarcasm"

"Eh, and you, 22 and still loving it"

It was moments like these were Clare knew Eli was the one. They could be talking for hours about nothing and still be interested in the next line that would come out of one of their mouths.

The song ended and they walked to their table, which was set for two, in front of the huge reception room. Everyone else was sitting in big, beautiful tables in front of them. Then it was time for the speeches, Eli was secretly dreading this. He didn't want to hear Adam, Ali, Clare's and he's parent's talk about how happy they are, because Eli knew they couldn't be happier than him. First Clare and him had to make a speech first.

Clare's Pov

Eli started," Well, how is the food?" "Original" I whispered to Eli.

We were standing in the front of the room, me in my big gorgeous dress and Eli, in his tux, both of us holding a glass of champaign in one hand and a mic in the other. Eli continued,

" No one knows how happy I am. Clare, I love you, more than life itself, and thank God, you said yes!" Everyone laughed

"I was debating," I quickly said. The laughter started again, but was quickly toned down when Eli started talking again,

" I'm so excited to find out what our future holds for us, and I don't know what I would do without you. You are amazing Clare, I love you so much"

We leaned in for a kiss and of coarse Eli had to make it a make-out session in front of everybody. In the middle of it, we heard Adam scream,

"Save it for the honeymoon!" Eli and I pulled apart, joining in everyone's laughter. Then I started to talk,

" Well where to begin… he looks pretty good"

For the third time tonight, we heard laughter

"Eli you are the love of my life and my soul mate, we could argue on who loves each other more all day, not like we haven't, but neither one of us would win because in our sick heads we truly think we love each other more than the other"

I earned an eye roll from Eli

"See, that right there is what I get every time I tell him that I love him more than he loves me" I stated "Okay babe, whatever you say" Eli said

"Anyways, I am truly blessed to call you my husband and to call myself Clare Goldsworthy"

Eli and I kissed again after my speech and took a sip of champaign. We made it back to our seats and heard all the other speeches. An hour passed and all the speeches we finally over. Both Eli and my eyes were full of tears after his parents talked, they were truly the parents I never had, well the parents' personalities I've never had. My parents made the shortest blessing I've ever heard, all they said was

" We're very happy for you both and Eli welcome to the family"

At least they came. They barely approved of our dating let alone marriage.

But all that mattered was Eli and me being the happiest we've ever been. When Sav started to DJ everyone rushed to the dance floor. We had the most diverse songs ever! We had a mix of Heavy Metal, Country and, Pop. Ali insisted on Pop and Eli was all for his Dead Hand and I of coarse wanted country. All was good until Sav took the mic and said,

"Dude, are you sure you want to play this and kill everyone's ears?" Eli was getting annoyed and finally gave in, but I just _had_ to be the best wife and say,

"Sav, its his wedding too, let him feel special"

"Okay, everyone this is your warning it is going to get extremely loud" Sav yelled.

My parents were the only ones to leave the wedding early _just_ because of the noise. Eli, Sav, Adam, and all their friends started to rock out while me, Ali, Jenna, Holly J and my other friends were sitting around talking.

Time flew by and before we knew it, it was time to cut the cake. Eli and me were so excited for this cake. It was black and red, and absolutely gorgeous. It was a 5 layered vanilla and chocolate cake. Eli and I stood there with the photographer on our side and the knife in our hands slowly cutting the cake. After every 2 seconds we would look into the camera and I would smile and he would smirk. Or sometimes I would look down at our cake and tell the photographer to take a picture.

Once we cut our piece, we had to feed it to each other like every wedding. The only difference was Eli took the _entire_ piece and shoved it at me hitting me right in the face! I was so pissed, but it was pretty funny. So I turned around and grabbed CeCe's plate with her piece of cake and shoved it in Eli face. Now we were standing there with cake all over out faces, looking ridiculous.

Then I realized that I didn't even taste it yet, so I took my finger and scooped some up from Eli's face and liked it.

"So good" I said seductively as I walked away.

As the night went on I was getting more and more tired,

So I snuck up behind Eli when he was talking to Sav and put my arms around his torso and whispered,

"Lets get these people out of here" and then I kissed his cheek. He nodded very quickly. Sure enough in the next half hour everyone had left.

I changed out of my dress and into sweats and Eli took his blazer off. Our limo came and we went back to our hotel and tomorrow we were going to Europe.

We checked in and when we saw that bed we knew exactly what we wanted to do.

SLEEP

Once we got into bed I couldn't stop smiling

"I love you so much, Mr. Goldsworthy," I told him as we were cuddled up in bed. Eli was sitting up with me sitting in between his legs, playing footsie. My back against his chest and his arms securely around me, we were playing with each other's hands. (We do this a lot)

"I love you too Mrs. Goldsworthy" he said as he kissed my temple," mhmm, still getting used to that name" I said interlacing our fingers. The last thing I felt on my wedding day was my husband's lips on mine as we both drifted to sleep.

And that's all I remember from the best day in my life.

**Please review and tell me if I should keep writing. It's my first fanfic and I want to see if I can keep people's attention. As I said on my profile, I don't like to write, but I just love Eclare, so I decided just to do it. Love you guys!**


End file.
